


Color Theory in the Presidential Debate: Biden and Trump’s Love Story

by bonidextrous



Category: President - Fandom, jonald, jrump, presidential
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, BL, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Yaoi, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonidextrous/pseuds/bonidextrous
Summary: Trump and Biden had been shooting daggers at each other and throwing insults throughout the presidential debate. Little did America know that they were actually madly in love and had no idea how to cope with the strong feelings they had towards each other.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Color Theory in the Presidential Debate: Biden and Trump’s Love Story

“Biden-kun is just like crooked Hillary-chan,” Trump jeered, waving his small, dainty hands frantically. “There’s no way that he would be an excellent president like I am when he’s unable to fulfill his promises!”  
“Would you just shut up, man?” Biden growled, annoyed yet aroused from the utter humiliation he felt while being broadcasted on national television.  
Trump marched over to Biden’s podium, grabbed him by the collar, and greeted him with a slobbering yet passionate kiss. The audience gasped, the moderator audibly gagged, and a collective groan came from the stage crew.  
Biden cupped his hands to his opponents wrinkly face, and indulged deeper with their tongues tied, lips clinging onto each other as if there was no tomorrow. After what seemed like eternity, they both pulled away, saliva dribbling from their chins while they both gasped for breath. 

“Trump-senpai..” Biden whispered, panting. “I didn’t know you felt this way about me.”  
“Ah, hontoni Biden-kun. I thought I made it obvious.” Trump said, leaning in for another kiss.  
They melted in each other’s embrace, grasping at each other’s damp suits that reeked of sweat. They simply could not get enough of each other. They were as close as they could physically be, but it just wasn’t close enough.  
The two men began to take their jackets off and fumbled with the button on their pants. Trump was sure that he had erectile dysfunction, but it seems that he miraculously got his penis back up in time. Biden whipped out his member and began to hum the National Anthem as they both jerked off to the beat of the ballad.  
The audience groaned in disgust, fearing for what could come next. 

“A-ah Biden-kun, you’re so kawaii desu ka.” Trump muttered sweet words into Biden’s ear with his warm and foul-smelling breath. He sniffed Biden’s ear, and stuck his tongue inside. Biden shivered.  
_Oh God, senpai’s nasally voice sounded so incredibly sexy just now,_ Biden thought, _it’s oozing with lust._  
“Arigatou gozaimas, Trump-senpai,” Biden moaned. “How many years have we both yearned for this moment?”  
“Well I’ve waited forever,” Trump said in between the kisses he was trailing down Biden’s stomach. “Let’s mix our red and blue together so we make purple.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t come from Instagram, I would like to explain that I added Japanese words and used honorifics to Biden and Trumps names because the video I first commented this featured them with an anime filter, during the first presidential debate of 2020. I haven’t been accused of it, but I’d like to be clear that it was never my intention to mock or fetishized Japanese culture. However, despite my intentions I could definitely have a negative impact– so if you are Japanese and find this offensive, please let me know and I’ll change this and learn from it.  
> It’s my first time writing a fic, so I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the support. 
> 
> P.S. if you are eligible to vote this upcoming election, PLEASE DO SO!!! Your vote matters.


End file.
